girlfriend remix
by psychichusky
Summary: ok so i just wrote this. and this is my first jn fic so plz review. JC R&R rated for safty


1**Girlfriend remixed**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

"Oooo, look at him Libby with his girlfriend _betty quinlin_." Cindy said as she spat out the words betty quinlin.

"Girl calm down now tell me what's up I mean I already knew you had a thing for neutron but what's up."

"Well...ok Libby. Remember when we went to another dimension from neutrons stupid machine?" Libby nodded "well when we were in there betty told me that she would lay off on neutron. Said he wasn't her type and that he was all mine. And I was just getting to make my move to."

"Girl you still can and I will help you. Besides I need to get sheen back from his _girlfriend_." Libby spitting out the word girlfriend.

"What happened there. I thought ultradork loved you?" Cindy said

"That's what I thought to till that new girl came into town. Turns out she is a _**huge**_ ultra lord fan."

"Ok libs if you want I got the perfect plan."

"Girl no matter what it is I am in." Libby said

"Ok how about we enter a duet in the talent show. If we do it I already got a song for both the boys." Cindy said evilly.

"Ok cin your scaring me but that is a great idea. What song?"

As Cindy went on about the talent show little did she know someone could hear everything they were saying except his and his friends names. And if you guessed it was jimmy you are right. He heard everything except names and what song they were singing. _'Oh no. cindy is going to sing a duet with Libby about two boys this can't be good oh well we will just have to wait at the talent show. Afterwards I can talk to cindy.' _Jimmy thought

**a few days later at the talent show**

"Are you sure jimmy?!" sheen asked it was almost the girls turn and jimmy just informed sheen of whats going on.

"I'm sure sheen. They are singing a song about two boys at this school...wait sheen their on." jimmy said turning his attention to the stage.

"Ok next up is cindy vortex and libby falflax." said principal willaby (spelling?)

As cindy and libby walked on stage jimmy and sheen could not keep their eyes off of them.

Libby was wearing rapper cloths as in tight jeans and a off the shoulders sweat shirt. While cindy wore more punk clothing. She was wearing a plaid mini skirt and a cool arapostal (spelling?) Grey shirt with a cool design on the front.

When cindy and libby were on stage they made their dedications. "I am dedicating this song to jimmy neutron." cindy said. Jimmy was shocked but happy while betty was upset.

"And I am dedicating this song to sheen estaves (spelling?)." libby said. Sheen had the same reaction as jimmy while sandy (sheens girlfriend) had the same reaction as betty.

Then the music started.

_both:_

_Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend _

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_libby:_

_Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on  
That means im a paper chaser I chase my paper on  
And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
Hands and a boob and a chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cops on Everybody know that its no combo  
Ya Betta lay low like popo Case ya aint know betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend _

_libby:_

_Please aint party stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Fo all the mans im cracked on rocks  
Fo all the mans they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee curlin Lil Mama  
miss stuff is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend_

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_cindy:_

_libby:_

_You wave goodbye  
Your girls a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sounds absurd  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'ma keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie  
You betta s-c-i  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
Im mad cause this is nothing  
_

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_cindy:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_libby:_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

_libby:_

_Lil Mama be your girlfriend_

_cindy:_

_No way no way hey hey!_

With that the song ended.

sheen and jimmy were just sitting there in shock. _'Who knew she could sing that good?' _they both asked themselves. Then they got up mouths wide still in shock and walked to their girlfriends and broke up with them. Now this made them mad and went to go have a 'chat' with Cindy and Libby.

"Well I think we know who the winners are...Cindy and Libby" principal willaby (spelling?). the girls excepted their prize and walked off stage. As soon as they got back stage betty and sandy walked up to them, and they were _**mad**_.

"Well what do you know. Look sandy it's the boyfriend stealers." betty said to sandy.

"I don't know what your talking about betty." cindy said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh you know what we're talking about. Our boyfriends just broke up with us for you two. Even though I don't know why." sandy said to both Cindy and Libby and gave Libby a little shove.

just as cindy was about to break out her tie chi but before she could jimmy and sheen came running back stage torwards them

"Girls stop." jimmy yelled. "It's not cindy and libby's fault we broke up with you. I over heard them talking about two guys and how they liked them so much and how they were going to sing them a song for the talent show. But of course, my invention malfunctioned and I didn't hear any names. So I told sheen today and we agreed to talk to them today and see if they would go out with us instead of whoever they were singing to, which just happened to be us." jimmy finished quickly.

"you **WHAT!!!???**" jimmy forgot that cindy and libby were still in the room.

"Um...well...I..i...I'm sorry cindy I was just wondering what you were talking about..." jimmy said rubbing the back of his neck and kinda afraid of what cindy would do to him.

"Oh its ok jimmy. Besides how could I stay mad at someone so cute." jimmy blushed as cindy was about to kiss him. But she didn't have the chance. after that betty just lost it and attacked cindy. Knocking her to the ground and choking her. Jimmy just stood there in shock while sheen stared happy that he finally sees a cat fight. While libby goes to get betty off of cindy but sandy goes behind her and pulls her hair getting libby away from betty. When jimmy finally got out of his state of shock he saw cindy kick betty off of her and go on top of her and start punching her. Then betty rolled over and started punching cindy but cindy could not fight her off any more and just took bettys punches. With cindy on the verge of unconsciousness jimmy did a brain blast and thought of his new invention..

"Brain blast." jimmy yelled. Jimmy took out his new invention. The suspendo 9000. He then trapped betty and sandy in mid air causing them to stop beating up cindy and libby. After he put the setting on a few hours he ran over to cindy.

"Oh no. cindy are you alright." cindy just glared at him that seemed to tell him 'I almost passed out how do you think I feel?'

"Sorry standard question." he helped cindy up and hugged her seeing as she didn't have any serious damage.

"Thank you for helping me jimmy." cindy said before kissing him with all the passion that she had building up. "Oh and betty you will be sure to get a little visit from my lawyer." cindy said with a smirk planted across her face.

**6 weeks later**

"The verdict is guilty." said the the jury

"I here by sentence betty quinlin 7 years at juvenile hall for attacking cindy vortex. This court is dismissed."

Everyone left but 2 people stood out the most. It was jimmy and cindy both of with are happy to be rid of the betty quinlin atleast for now.

_**Fin**_

_**so what did ya'll think. Plz tell me what you think. Plz review. **_


End file.
